


Right Time, Right Place

by TimeTravelingWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingWriter/pseuds/TimeTravelingWriter
Summary: Being Soulmates was secondary for them. Things were more important than some names written on their wrist. Hermione was needed to keep the Boy-Who-Lived alive. Mycroft was needed by the Government and his disaster of a Brother.He is a Muggle albeit a powerful one.She is a Witch though a Muggleborn.Nothing can make them meet or can destiny do something about it?





	1. Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock and Harry Potter are not mine. Just playng with it.
> 
> Also I have no Beta. Any volunteers?

Their story didn’t start in a coffee shop, in a library or in a park. Their story isn’t conventional by any means. They were, not to sound pretentious, a class of their own. You can’t mistake their relationship as cliché. And common was the world least used when it comes to them. They were not amongst those couples who met then felt the spark of love at first sight. They didn’t have the hate then love kind of relationship.

No, they were strangers first; strangers who knew their fate, kismet, their destiny could eventually lead them to each other. It did not mean they were actively looking for that day to come, no, it wasn’t important at the time. Don’t misunderstand the situation, it’s not that they were avoiding it; it was more along the lines of “if it will happen, it will happen, why waste time for something that only has a possibility come,” that and the fact that they had responsibilities, responsibilities that were more important than the names that were written on their flesh.

The year was 1985 the weather was quite mellow. It was obvious from the start, he was posh, quite possibly someone from the upper class or aristocratic even. She was just from a middle-middle class family. They were from two worlds, so near but also far apart. Worlds so different they should have not met at all. It started with a glimpse, but they did not see each other. There wasn’t love at that moment, there wasn’t even a spark. It was just a ghost of what will be, a ghost of future so far on the horizon.

They had the glimpse at the funeral. There were no negative feelings felt at the time, not to sound insensitive, the deceased wasn’t someone they knew well. The glimpse did make them catch their breath though; it was just a fraction of a second, where things made sense and everything aligned. And then reality had to make an appearance. One of them was young, too young, too immature, still developing into what they would be. The other was older, old enough to start pretending, to start making the façade. But just like in every story there needs to be a beginning, it was the first encounter.

When Hermione was born the peculiar name was already written in her right wrist. She was six when she learned its true importance, why she needed to cover it with a wrist guard, why it was there, and why they called her by her second name in public places. Even as a young child she often wondered why her Dad had a name on his right wrist, Melissa it read, and why her Mum had none. After the first encounter, they made her sit in the settee alone while they stood there, making her nervous. They seemed conflicted, but they exchanged looks and came upon an agreement.

“Darling I’ll make some tea.” They watched silently as her mother walked towards the kitchen, nearly tripping in a stray brolly. They heard her curse.

“Sweetie, are you alright?” her Dad asked.

“Yes, dear I’m fine—” she could feel the hesitation coming from both of her parents, “—just, just tell her Darling."

Her Dad was looking at her wrist curiously, making her feel more nervous. Hermione wondered if it was something she did, it must be; it was all her fault. She could feel her lips tremble, she wanted to cry but no, she was a big girl now; she was SIX! She can’t cry she didn’t do anything bad. There were too many emotions, she didn’t know how too stop it, she blinked rapidly, she needs—

“Sorry!” she blurted, her Dad looked panicky. She could feel wetness on her cheeks, she sniffed, “S-sorry, s-sorry Da-ad. I— I di-didn't mea-an i-it.” It was all she could say before she needed to breathe, she made a sobbing sound. She felt a warm hug enveloped her. She heard her Mum ask her Dad, “What did you say to her, you berk.”

“I—” her Dad tried to say but was stopped by the dagger-like glare of her Mum.

“Shush, now Pumpkin, Mummy’s got you. Don’t listen to your Dad he’s just being a colossal berk.” Her Mum said while rubbing circles on her back, “Mummy’s got you, no need to be upset.”

“Bu-but it’s my f-fault!” she wailed, rubbing the palms of her hand on her eyes, desperate to stop the tears from flowing. It was a futile effort, she could feel the conflicting emotions warring inside her, from fear, to worry, confusion, and nervousness.

“No Pumpkin, no, it’s not your fault. You’re not in trouble,” her Mum said in a soothing voice, stroking the back of her head before patting her knees in efforts to calm her, “but your Dad probably is. Honestly, he can be such a clot.”

“I’m n-not?” she said in a wobbly voice.

“Yes, Pumpkin you’re not in any trouble. David—” her Mum said the name with an irritated tone.

“Yes, Darling?” He said meekly.

“Get Hermione a glass of water will you? Oh, and David—” her Mum said in a calm, too calm tone of a voice.

“Yes?”

“The tea probably finished seeping, do go get it will you? And take your time.” From the tone alone Hermione knew that her Dad was banned from the lounge until further notice. Her Mum continued to rub circles on her back until she began to feel calmer. They heard a cough.

“I—” there was an awkward pause, “here’s the water and some biscuits for Hermione. I’ll just— I’ll just go back in the kitchen then.”

Hermione took a huge gulp from the glass. Both were seated in the settee. Her mum took hold of the wrist where the name was written. She avoided touching it, only making sure it was shown properly. “Hermione, Pumpkin, do you know what this means?” her mum asked.

“Ms Amy said it was a name and weren’t to speak about it,” Hermione said with hesitation.

“Do you know why?”

“Because not all people have them?” she answered with an unsure tone. She saw one of her classmate without a wrist guard, there wasn’t any name on her classmates’ wrist. Hermione also knew that her Mum didn’t have one.

“Yes and no. Soulmate marks are considered sacred and are supposed to lead you to your intended partner. Talking about it in public spaces may seem rude to others. And all first names are banned to be spoken out loud while you are still a minor because some people believe that kids should be able to be ‘kids,’ ” Her Mum said calmly.

“It’s called a Soulmate mark?” she scrunched up her nose, making a confused face, “But you don’t have one, and Dad’s name is not yours. Plus I’m SIX; I’m not stupid, knowing the names of other people won’t scare me.”

“Yes, we know Pumpkin, but that doesn’t stop your Dad and I from loving each other. And Pumpkin, knowing the first names people are important and are a private thing only given to people that you trust,” Her mum said.

“Ok Mum I get it, it’s a private thing,” She nodded in agreement, trying to absorb what was said to her. Soon her thoughts were distracted so she said instead, “Mum… I know you and Dad won’t stop making that lovey-dovey face when you don’t think I was seeing you. ‘s there a book about Soulmates? ‘Cause I want to know everything about it.”

“Ok Pumpkin, we’ll go shop your book tomorrow. Your Dad and I just wanted to talk about it because we saw you look— uh… glowy? Is that the term? Luminous? No… I— never mind, you just looked happy yesterday. We think that you may have seen your Soulmate.”

“Really? I did feel a bit giddy yesterday, but not because we went to Mrs Thompsons’s funeral.” Hermione said with a guilty tone, worried that being giddy in a funeral is a bad thing.

“Well, some of my friends did say that things can happen when you meet your Soulmate,” her Mum said thoughtfully, “In some cases, they met each other plenty of times before even knowing they were Soulmates and only felt the pull when they were both ready.”

“Mum,” Hermione said carefully, feeling insecure, remembering all the time other kids rejected her because of her bookishness, “do you think— do you think he’ll like me? Or— or tha-that we’ll m-m-meet again someday?”

“Oh, Pumpkin if he’s truly your Soulmate he’ll love you and cherish you till the day you perish from this world because you are the best, brightest, and most beautiful partner anyone can have,” Her Mum said. It made Hermione feel a bit better and made her beam with happiness.

Her Dad walked in carrying a tray with tea on it. It wasn’t the end of the discussion, no, it was just the beginning. It was the first major revelation in Hermione’s life, it didn’t rock her world but it did change it fundamentally, it made Hermione feel better knowing that out there somewhere was someone for her. The second major revelation was more shocking and more earthshattering for her, it changed her life forever but that story is for another time.

* * *

Soulmate marks are curious little things, the fact that only 78.4% of the world’s pairings ever get to find their intended partner, made Mycroft skeptical to it even though he saw True Bonds while growing up. And that statistic was only for those who were born with Soulmate marks, about 2 out of 21 people in the world were born without a Soulmate mark. People seldom talk about Soulmate marks; it is only mentioned in private settings.

Many people do try to find their intended as there is something romantic about the notion of finding your one true love. Legends are often told about Soulmates finding one another; examples of these include Romeo and Juliet, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth, and plenty more. Despite its mysticism, there are centuries worth of scientific and philosophical papers dedicated to the phenomena and origins of the soulmate mark. Scientists and Philosophers alike would argue about its origins, have debated whether the marks are signs of love and compatibility or are the work of fate, or of a higher entity. And not all marry their intended; some just give up trying after a long time of pinning and waiting for their Soulmate to come.

When he was young he used to stare at his wrist for a long time wondering what his soulmate would be like. It was his third favourite pastime next only to reading and eating. His parents are part of a True Bond, soulmates who met their intended. He used to listen in the story of how his parents met, making him more determined to find the one. He was impatient and eager, wanting to show to other people that there is someone in the world who was meant for him.

It was his main priority back in the day; to find his soulmate but that changed when his brother was born. The year was 1980, he was mesmerized by the birth of his brother. The cherubic face and the sweet curls that his brother possessed made him feel protective. He hadn’t experienced it before, that intense feeling of protectiveness. He made a vow that day he made it his priority; his brother came first before his own happiness, his brother’s safety before his. It changed him fundamentally in ways his seven-year-old self couldn’t comprehend. He began to lose interest in actively finding his intended. He was too preoccupied caring for his baby brother. And then Eurus was born. From the start, Mycroft could already see that she was a strange child. But it didn’t stop him from making the same vow he made when Sherlock was born.

The thoughts of finding his soulmate hadn’t crossed his mind in years. But then 1985 happened, he was 12, his brother was 5, and his sister was 4. Things were doing fine back home. Sherlock had a new friend, Victor Trevor was his name. His Mummy decided to retire early, and his Dad’s garden was blooming. But there was something, something that Mycroft felt was missing.

That is until he turned. He saw her, someone ordinary, some girl he never saw before, someone— that is just _‘Her.’ _ The Experience was, and yes with the capital E, unlike and yet so much like the time he first held Sherlock. Mycroft felt something bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t unpleasant in fact it felt almost like anticipation. Then it was gone in a flash. The Girl turned her head away from Mycroft’s sight and the strange thing was before she did, her face broke into this blinding smile. A smile that was out of place at a funeral.

Mycroft shook his head. He scanned the place searching for Sherlock but the remembering that his brother was left with the Trevor’s. He rubbed his wrist unconsciously, contemplating if the Experience did indeed happen. He tried to scan the crowd but alas nothing happened, he did not feel anything similar for the rest of the day.

It was the year of change for Mycroft. And the only thing that He remembers from that moment, from the Experience was that ‘She” had nice eyes. A nice, very expressive set of eyes. Never mind that try as he might he couldn’t remember their colour. Many things happened after that and not necessarily for the best. Eurus started her Game, the Game that would become the foundation of everything. Sherlock forgot about his best friend. It would be a year later but the fire—

The_ Fire…_

Everything was good… it was great but suddenly it was not.

_The Fire—_

Anything else could have been better.

_Musgrave… his home—_

There was smoke. It was Dark. Nobody knew. **Nobody.**

_Sherlock… Oh God Sherlock—_

It was the last straw. His uncle, Rudolph "Rudy" Holmes, decided that Eurus— his baby sister was out of their reach. So they planned, Mycroft together with his Uncle and not with his parents because they were too irrational and because he was the responsible one, they planned to stop her madness. It pained Mycroft to hurt his parents, to hurt Eurus but his uncle convinced him that it was the right choice to make. That it was better to end their suffering. He grew up that year, faster than his parents could have imagined. He lost all of his baby fat, not due to diets or exercise but due to stress. Stress that someone his age should have never known.

It would be a long time before any thoughts of Soulmate would enter his mind, years even. He would have forgotten them entirely if not for the fact that he saw ‘Her’ again. Those eyes, he could never forget them. Even if he forget Soulmates, those eyes will forever haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was and still is experimental. Overuse of comma was deliberate and often ignored. Purple-prose thingy plus running narrative is observed, methinks. English is actually not my native language, obviously. A bit OOC, sorry?
> 
> Comments would be appreciated and any corrections would be helpful.


	2. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Encounters are more likely to happen when the couple has an age-gap, I don't need statistics to know that. That's called common sense." -unknown_

The second one was just as fleeting as the first. Not one was prepared. They met in a library of all places. Again, they are not cliché but they are humans. And humans more often than not fall into patterns. Patterns of predictability and normalness. It is not to say that they are normal, no far from it. Both have grown, done things remarkable things. Both have changed, nearer to the person they will be in the future. One forced to grow up by circumstances beyond his capabilities, another slowly realizing the cruel truth of the world she was thrown into.

France. A lovely place Hermione would reply, that is if you asked her. It wasn’t her first trip to the place nor was it her favourite place in the world. That spot was taken firmly by the magical world as a whole. But libraries though, they’re something else. Even now in a holiday in France Hermione still is in a library. A public library with books almost all written in French.

Yes, she is a witch. A real-life cauldron using, broom riding, cat owner kind of witch except she doesn’t have a cat... yet that is. Hermione rubbed her wrist guard marvelling at the intricate design, it was a gift from her Aunt, well technically her old nanny but she’s family.

The Granger family was invited to a place in France by her old nanny. It turned out that she was going to marry a French gentleman, they were apparently a True Bond. Hermione smiled remembering moments with her old nanny when she was still a kid. Then her mind wandered off, she remembered that odd funeral from all those years ago.

She gave a sigh, wondering if it was a true “Encounter” and not a fluke. After the talk with her parents, Hermione pursued every book she could find about Soulmates. Several books mentioned that before becoming a True Bond the pair could meet several times experiencing what was called an “Encounter”. No one really knows the limits for these Encounters but in some cases, it can happen more than one.

She found herself writing her Soulmate’s name. “_M-y-c-r-o—_” Hermione groaned, she was supposed to review for her normal non-magical exam. Her parents insisted that non-magical studies are essential and would not be stopped just because they found out she was a witch.

Hermione stood up needing to clear her mind. She began to scan the bookshelves. She was near the door when someone burst in, looking harried. As she had nothing else to do she turned trying to see who entered, but the man had his back turned from her.

The man was a stranger to Hermione but she couldn’t help but feel a faint familiarity from him. He took off his hood revealing a shock of blond hair, she stared trying to remember where she saw him from.

Hermione returned to pursuing books knowing that whatever the man needed it was not her business. She tried to resist, she really did but it seems being friends with Harry and Ron have influenced her. She couldn’t help but hear him say something to the librarian.

Hermione took a moment to translate what he said, while it wasn’t her first time in France her French was still choppy and untrained. He said something along the lines of asking permission to hide because of someone. Hermione was confused at what the man said, maybe she was wrong.

It seemed that the man knew he was being watched because he turned to look at Hermione, making her look back at the shelf. Feeling embarrassed, Hermione chose a random book before rapidly returning to her place near the windows. Hermione looked back after a few minutes of berating herself and trying to read the random book written in French. He was nowhere to be seen, she gave a sigh of relief. She was safe, the man was gone.

Until she turned to the neighbouring table. He was hunched reading a book. She felt her cheeks go warm. She tried to hide behind a book, slowly sinking in her chair. It was too late, their eyes met. Then it happened just as quickly as the first one. It was another Encounter. For a moment, unprovoked delight coursed through her.

It seemed like the most natural thing to do. Go near him, talk to him, and get to know him. She was about to stand and introduce herself when a loud woman barged to the man’s table. The woman was speaking in French at a very rapid pace while making hand gestures every once and a while, making Hermione confuse even more as she was unable to follow through the whole exchange.

The man seemed resigned, saying something, before nodding to the loud woman. He seemed to go back to reading the book he was holding when the woman snatched it making the man look at her. He looked irritated, then to Hermione’s surprise the woman gave the man a passionate kiss. Hermione couldn’t stop staring at the couple. It was embarrassing, she wanted to close her eye but for some reason, she couldn’t stop.

It went on for what felt like hours but in reality, it was just less than a minute. After the kiss of the couple, Hermione wanted to get out of the library but the woman caught her eyes and to Hermione’s embarrassment, the woman had the audacity to wink. The woman took the man’s hand before pulling him away.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She was officially sure that what she felt earlier was a faux Encounter. From what she remembered from her first encounter the boy had reddish hair and was not blonde like the man before her. And the boy was not that man. No, he couldn’t possibly be that boy.

Everything felt hot and now she was sure this is how Ron felt when he was embarrassed. It was not a good feeling. She’ll be careful to not say anything embarrassing the next time Hermione will see him. She shook her head trying to remove the whole encounter from her mind but unfortunately, it was seared to her mind and no matter how she tried it was stuck there.

Now there was no way she could possibly study for anything let alone something academic. Her parents would probably ask why but the thing she just witnessed was too… something. The moment should have been personal but a library is hardly private Hermione mused. She tried reading again but in the end, her efforts were futile because she couldn’t concentrate at all.

* * *

“France, a not so lovely place,” a person loyal to the crown would say, specifically a British one. But Mycroft would find himself disagreeing. While not as charming as London in his not so humble opinion, the place still had something going for it.

Mycroft should be angrier for his uncle sending him to do legwork but he could understand his uncle’s reasons so he just felt mildly irritated in the current situation. But what was insulting about the mission was that his uncle thought he needed a minder.

The Hag, as Mycroft currently called her on his mind, was particularly annoying for today. She was so annoying that his impassive façade was starting to crack. Bellona Madison, codename White, was his partner or Mycroft should say minder for the mission.

The woman was five years his senior and Mycroft would grudgingly admit that she did have the best track record in espionage. For the mission, they needed to pretend to be a couple who were French nationals that had just moved to the place. In actuality, their mission was a simple as it only involves surveillance and information gathering. But the point still stands, the hag is too annoying for today and he needs to get some fresh air.

In the month that Mycroft has been in the place, he found that going to the local library was a nice way to escape the hag. Being surrounded by books was a nice boon but what he really liked about the place was the owners, from what he could observe the old couple are passionate about their library. It was a pity because their nephew was tied to the person Mycroft was sent to observe.

Mycroft entered the library in a hurry. Walking briskly towards the place, not drawing anyone’s attention. The hag would probably find him later but this place was too perfect to hide in. He talked to the owner trying to ask permission to hide because his current persona was a polite young man trying to hide from his fiancée from time to time.

While he was conversing with the owner he felt eyes on him. He turned, trying to find who was looking at him. The only person who could have possibly looked at him was the girl who was browsing some books. It was apparent from her body language that she was embarrassed about staring. He shrugged, as it was probably curiosity but Mycroft himself know that looks can be deceiving so he decided to sit near her table when she practically ran towards it.

He smirked, amused at the girl’s actions, as he pretended to read a book. There was something familiar about her but to Mycroft’s frustration, his photographic mind was failing him. This was irritating, who was she and why are his instincts telling him to go near the girl. He took another look at the girl.

It was a mistake. A Mistake as in a capital M and this was not just Mycroft’s natural tendency to be dramatic. They did it again, it was an Encounter. What was she doing here in France of all places, in a library no less? This is bad, this can jeopardize the entire mission. He could feel something bubbling in his stomach.

Oh God, she’s young… It was the first thought that entered his mind when he pushed down everything he was feeling, he felt sick. But even Mycroft felt the need to meet her properly, to be with her. If on one was going to stop him he might do something irrational.

Irrational as in exposing who he really is to this young girl. Then it hit him, young. Too young, too early. It’s not time yet he thought. I don’t need anyone, not now, no pesky emotions. Damn it, he cursed internally. He remembered what his uncle said, “Mycroft remember this, caring is not an advantage.”

He felt his hands clench when, “Thank God the Hag is here,” he thought. An Encounter was definitely not appropriate right now. After the hag came to his rescue he barely remembered anything at all, well except maybe at the distasteful kiss she initiated.

At some point, the girl fled the scene or they fled the scene? He doesn't know anymore but it was a relief for Mycroft. He then turned to his companion.

“Was that really necessary?” Mycroft asked while arching his eyebrow in question.

“Of course it was lover-boy, you were babbling in French. I didn’t even understand what you were trying to say.”

“Oh God…” said Mycroft.

“Oh God yes, this is the first time I’ve seen you do something stupid and it wasn’t too obvious because your face did not change even though you were saying something stupid.” Mycroft hates how smug the Hag was talking.

“Never mind that,” he tries to change the topic, “how was the target?”

“Oh, Mr No-Feelings you won’t get away with this. Besides you need to include this to your report.”

Mycroft sighed in relief, he knew Bellona would annoy him latter but he truly was disturbed mentally, he was too distracted to have a proper conversation. Later that evening, he will need time to devote himself to rebuilding his mental defences lest an encounter happens again.

After reporting the incident to the HQ his uncle forced him to return back to Britain. It pissed Mycroft off more than him being forced to do leg-work. His uncle was constantly undermining him, although this was how he felt he did not show it. He knew the man was only doing what he thinks was the best when it comes to Mycroft.

Mycroft was not a man that was easily angered but this was something else, this was irrational, this anger was for himself—for letting it fo happen. He did not know why but now that he knows the real colour of that girl’s eye he couldn’t remove the image that was embedded in his mind. God, he was in trouble. Now that he knows her face it will haunt him even more.

During the flight home, he would see her on his peripheral vision, but it was impossible since his uncle sent him a private jet. Mycroft clenched his fist, removing her from his mind, remembering why having a Soulmate was a bad idea.

He was too broken, he has too many responsibilities. It seems his brother was becoming worse, and Eurus was still being herself it was… not ideal. He needs to be the pillar for his family since his uncle was— he didn’t have too long before he’s gone too.

God, it was exhausting. With that last thought, Mycroft tried to find sleep. It was a long time before it came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't believe it, they are cliche and they don't even know it!!! Nothing is a coincidence.  
Also I regret making the setting French because I can't speak the language, and I don't trust Google translate well enough.  
So what do you think? Help give me ideas because even though I have the outline of the Story I like some feedback and stuff. Also not beta-ed.
> 
> Edit: okay so I edited some parts because I noticed some discrepancy between some stuff and I also tried to check if there are grammar mistakes because for me I posted this in the middle of the night. I was sleepy okay.


End file.
